Each year many thousands of people become manually challenged due to crippling illnesses, such as arthritis, Parkinson's disease and the like, or by partial or complete amputation of their hands by surgery, fire, explosion, automobile or industrial accidents or other causes. Medical science has developed highly sophisticated prosthetic device which can enable manually challenged patients to perform substantially as well as unchallenged persons. However, these sophisticated prosthetic devices require many months to produce and fit to the patient, followed by many more months of years of training and physical therapy in learning and developing the ability to use these devices. Also, even after the patient is thoroughly familiar with the use of these sophisticated prosthetic devices, considerable time and effort are required to put o or take off these devices. Consequently, manually challenged patients are forced to endure extensive periods of time when they must suffer from their loss. Furthermore, the cost of such sophisticated prosthetic devices is extremely high and is prohibitive for many patients. Thus, none of the prior art prosthetic devices have been entirely satisfactory.